creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
NornenMeister (person)
Hans (aka NornenMeister) has played Creatures since 1996. A friend of him gave him Creatures as a present for his birthday,- and he never will forget this day. 1998 when Creatures 2 comes out, he is one of the first the owned it. And it is until today his favorite game. Hans joined the Creatures Community not until in February 2004, as he got an internet connection. His first work for Creatures was the conversion of the Creatures 3 Pumuckl Norns for Creatures 2 (released February 2004). His first own breed was the Foxi Norns for Creatures 2 (released March 2004). And his first world for C2 was the Sweet World (released at the end of 2004). On June, 6th, 2004 Hans started as creator and webmaster with his Creatures website NornenMeister. Summary *'Gender': Male *'Age': nobody knows it ;-) *'Marital status': married *'Children': not yet *'Interests': Sports, meeting friends, web-design, traveling, history *'Games': Simulations, Managment and Strategy *'Location': Austria *'Docking Station ID': NornenMeister Current config *3.0 GHz Celeron *460 GB HDD total *2 GB Ram *512 MB PCI-Express Graphic Card *Creative Sound Blaster X-FI Xtreme *Hauppauge WinTV *20" Syncmaster Wide TFT *Windows XP Pro with SP2 Developer Information Hans has developed addons for Creatures 2, Catz 5, Dogz 5 and The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys and others. Creatures Development Creator of the following breeds for Creatures 2: *Calypso Norns *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns v.2 *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Hokuspokus Norns *Opera Ettins (in cooperation with Alien) *Plasma Grendels *Porky Norns *Rainbow Norns *Red Tail Norns *Sweetheart Grendels *Vulcana Norns *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels *Winged Worker Ettins Hans has converted the following breeds from C3 to C2: *Indianer Norns *Plague Ettins *Plant Norns *Pumuckl Norns *Tiger Grendels He also has converted the following breeds from DS to C2: *Shee (C3/DS)s to Shee Norns NornenMeister (aka Hans) has converted the following breeds from CV to C2: *Okapi Norns Hans has created the following Creatures 2 worlds: *Albia at Night *Albitopia *Animal Arena *Christmas in Albia *Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate Ship *Flying Wonderland *Sweet World *The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 *Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Unfinished breeds from NornenMeister: *Albian Night Norns *Albitopian Norns *Bamby Norns *Pinguin Norns *Pirate Norns *Warrior Grendels See project page for details. Unfinished worlds: *Albigray *Albipol *C1toC2 Albia *Castle Albia See project page for details. Hans created also some cheats, chemical mixes, sound files, egg sprites and other sprites for Creatures 2. As well as Creatures screensavers, Creatures desktop themes, Creatures games, Creatures tinkering things and more. Affiliations * Member: Albia 2000 * Member: Creatures Caves * Member: Gameware Forum * Member: Mummy's Creatures Forum * Member: Virtual Life Forum Creatures Collection NornenMeister (aka Hans) is the proud owner of a big Creatures Collection: including a T-Shirt, a Mousepad, two Tea Cups and over a hundred Creatures Labels, a Handy with Creatures motives, a very big Norn Doll (around 50 centimeter high) called Lovley (Only one of my nieces stole him), made from Alien, a Norn Doll named Stuart Little Tigno (also stolen by one of my nieces), that NornenMeister has won from Aliens action Norn of the Month, and a Grendel Doll named Elian also from Alien as a present at the occasion of the Second International Creatures Meeting. Creatures Titles Owned Creatures 1 (but one of my nephew stole it), Creatures 2, Creatures 3 (no joke: also stolen by one of my nephew), Creatures 3 Internet Edition, Creatures The Albian Years, Creatures Exodus, Creatures Village and Creatures World. Also Creatures for Gameboy Advance. Related Links * NornenMeister External Links * Norns vom NornenMeister * PetzMeister * SeaMonkeyMeister Category:PeopleCategory:Breed MakersCategory:World BuildersCategory:Software_DevelopersCategory:Creature BreedersCategory:Fan AuthorsCategory:Graphic Artists